


Magnus... Please Don't Do This

by Pinklunarflower



Series: Alexander, I love you even if you are dense. [3]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: "betrayal", Alec won't let it happen, Fluff, M/M, Magnus has betrayed Alec's trust, Slight Angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklunarflower/pseuds/Pinklunarflower
Summary: "Magnus. Magnus no! We didn’t agree to this!” Alec said as he backed up. His body tense and ready to bolt at any moment. He was backing up towards the door to the loft.Magnus gave the other a sharp grin as he moved his fingers in complex movements. Blue magic sparked from ring clad fingers. His kind eyes no longer holding the softness they had before the incident. Alec shivered and began to move faster towards the only exit.





	

“Magnus. Magnus no! We didn’t agree to this!” Alec said as he backed up. His body tense and ready to bolt at any moment. He was backing up towards the door to the loft. 

Magnus gave the other a sharp grin as he moved his fingers in complex movements. Blue magic sparked from ring clad fingers. His kind eyes no longer holding the softness they had before the incident. Alec shivered and began to move faster towards the only exit. 

The exit was quickly blocked with the large sofa that had been a good fifteen feet away. Alec was trapped. Magnus was in the pathway towards the window. “Don’t do this Magnus. I can’t save you if you do this.” Alec said as he tried to get through to his lover. 

Magnus laughed, a sarcastic huff more than anything else. “I don’t need saving Alexander.” He cooed teasingly before he grabbed the large container that rested on the table. “A deal is a deal. You must hold up on your end.” Magnus said in a tone that hinted the words had been thrown at him before. 

Alec let out a manly yelp as he missed being hit with a large puff of something. Alec looked betrayed as he watched the puff of glitter hit the floor right where he was standing. “I said only a little glitter!” He screamed as he bolted. 

Magnus let out a happy laugh and began to chase the other in his socks. He slipped on the wooden floors as he tried to catch his shadow hunter. 

“I can’t believe I made a bet with you over who would win the cook off!” Alec cried out in irritation as he began to run backwards straight towards his love. Magnus caught off guard let the glitter drop. Instantly Alec’s hands cupped Magnus’s cheeks as he placed a deep kiss on his surprised warlock. 

After a moment, his tactic left the other stunned and breathless. Alec grabbed the glitter bottle from the floor and hid it from the other. He would not make a bet with Magnus over a cooking show ever again if this was the outcome. He had expected maybe two sprinkles of glitter, instead he saw the other conjure up a vial nearly as tall as a gallon of milk. No way.

**Author's Note:**

> Glitter is the STD of Art. So I made this instead of being productive.


End file.
